


The First Encounter

by Seaofartisticwords



Series: Shouyou and Tobio: adventures of Paralysed and Sick [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hinata - Freeform, I have nothing else to say, Kageyama - Freeform, M/M, Sick Fic, Stars, im sorry, night sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaofartisticwords/pseuds/Seaofartisticwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident at a young age, Hinata was trapped in the hospital with no escape to see the things he never had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any and all feels now.  
> I completely blame Undertale for this, as this series is inspired by what is echoed by one of the whisper flowers (or whatever they're called).  
> 

_Hinata Shouyou climbed the large cabinet eagerly._

  
_An adventurous and stupid kid like him should have never been let out of supervision, ever._

  
_Tiny hands grasped hungrily at the wooden shelves as petite feet struggled to get a hold on the areas below._

  
_"Shouyou?" His mom's voice called from the kitchen._

  
_The toddler climbed up past another shelf._

  
_"Shouyou?" She called again, awaiting the small boy with bright orange hair to come toddling up to her with a sly grin on his face. A grin that showed how proud he was for hiding so well._

  
_Shouyou's fingers fought to hold onto anything to pull the small body up. Anything that could help him move higher and higher._

  
_And higher._

  
_In a shaky move, the toddler grabbed onto a pile of novels sitting on the next shelf up. The bright haired toddler slipped as the books he grabbed fell off the shelf as he attempted to climb higher. He let out a small whimper as he attempted to find purchase with his free hand again, his other hand holding as tightly as possible to the wooden shelf._

  
_The cabinet wobbled shakily as the toddler held on for dear life. Under the small child's weight, the unstable piece of furniture shook and shook. A crack pierced the room as one of the legs of the overburdened cabinet snapped under the stress._

  
_A loud bang pierced the silence of the Hinata home._

  
_"Shouyou!" Footsteps trailed into the small room with the bookshelf. Hinata's mom screamed as she walked into the small room with the cabinet. Her young son was pinned under a pile of wood and books._

  
_The silent, early afternoon neighbourhood tossed around the echoing sound of emergency sirens._

* * *

 

Thirteen years.

It had been thirteen years since the accident that had left Shouyou Hinata paralysed. The teen, who had just recently turned fifteen, sat in a stiff hospital bed while staring at the coloured ceiling tiles that all read different, inspiration quotes.

' _Because humans don't have wings, we find ways to fly_.'

The quote was written in plain black lettering on a bright orange tile. It was Shouyou's favourite quote, of all of the ones that littered his ceiling anyway.

'His ceiling.'

The ginger boy never considered the hospital room his home. Even though he had lived there longer than he had ever lived anywhere else. In fact, the room he currently resided in, he had always resided in.

Shouyou had never actually lived in a different room, and he preferred it that way in all honestly. Because from all of his experiences, change was not a good thing. Sure, change came occasionally with a passing roommate who would be discharged in under a month, but Hinata disliked any change that was larger than a new roommate.

The hospital atmosphere was surprisingly calm for a Sunday morning, but Hinata wasn't about to complain.

Until, without warning his door clicked open, which was unusual. Unless he was getting a new roommate.

Hinata received a small, nervous smile from Yachi, one of the nurses, as she wheeled in another patient in a wheel chair.

The new boy had neat, black hair that hung down in his face and almost covered his eyes. He looked stern and unpleasant at Yachi helped him into the second bed, next to Hinata's. The nurse quickly hooked him into the machines and a second set of beeping filled the air. Yachi checked the vitals of both teens before scurrying out of the room.

Hinata avoided looking at the boy, as he didn't seem to be very friendly. The only time he looked at his new roommate was to see what type of equipment he had been attached to.

The ginger's brown eyes widen in shock when he noticed the small oxygen mask strapped onto the boy's face. His pale hand went up to fiddle with the tubing for his cannula subconsciously.

"What are you staring at?" The new boy asked, his face scrunched up in a glare that was directed at Shouyou. If Hinata could have jumped, he would have.

"I-I, uh... I just- I saw you oxygen mask a-and-" The boy cut off Shouyou's stuttering.

"Yeah, yeah." He seemed a little more relaxed, Hinata noted as he started speaking again. "I'm sick. Next question?"

"What's your name? And how old are you?" The ginger stared at him with interest. Maybe he had gotten a roommate who would be with him longer than the others.

Sure, it was an awful wish. ' _Don't get better so I still have someone to talk to_.' But, it was lonely at the hospital. Hinata's only friends were the nurses, when he didn't have a roommate. He genuinely missed the company of all of his past companions.

There had only been a handful, but they had all been nice and encouraging to Hinata.

"Kageyama Tobio. I'm fifteen. What about you?" Kageyama said in a decently polite tone of voice. He stared intensely at Hinata, as if he could unravel the boy with his eyes.

"Hinata Shouyou. I'm fifteen, too!" Hinata wished he could run across the room and offer his hand to Kageyama, but he couldn't.

"So what are you here for?" Kageyama asked, deciding to beat the eager teen to the question.

"I'm paralysed, because I was an idiot as a child." Hinata let out a small laugh, but the bitterness in his voice and the tone in his laugh suggested it was forced. "What about you?" His brown eyes looked directly into Kageyama's.

"I've got IPF." He said in a quiet voice that hardly carried to Hinata.

"Oh." The smaller boy whispered in shock. He was definitely getting a roommate that would be staying longer than the others, but that was exactly the problem.

_Oh._

And that was the first time Kageyama and Hinata encountered.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be just a oneshot, but I realised my plot needed more time so now this is turning into a series of shorts probably(?).  
> Yaaaaaaay!  
> Anyway, I'll post the next chapter soon because I'm super eager about this.  
> -  
> Medical terms:  
> IPF: Pulmonary Fibrosis is a disease that is caused by scarring in lung tissue. It causes difficulty breathing, fatigue, and weight loss.  
> Paralysis: The loss of movement/nerve contact within part of the body.  
> \--  
> -Lee


End file.
